


Drugs and Threats

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [277]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hospitalization, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I were you, I'd find myself a new school to attend and forget you ever heard Damien Thorn's name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugs and Threats

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 August 2016  
> Word Count: 434  
> Prompt: surprise  
> Summary: "If I were you, I'd find myself a new school to attend and forget you ever heard Damien Thorn's name."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Wow! I really wasn't sure where I was going to go with this story when I saw the prompt and who I rolled for focus characters. And then, this idea just _came_ to me, and I ran with it. This is probably one of the most canon compliant Ann Rutledge pieces I've written in this whole project. It's not the only one, but I think it's pretty canon compliant.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It takes several moments for him to realize someone is talking to him. The drugs they have him on are strong to combat the pain, but they also dull his other senses until he's floating in a cloud of his own twisted thoughts. Sometimes it's easier to sleep when he's alone with his thoughts. Other times, he wishes for enough medication to completely drown out the voices and let him wallow in nothing for a little while.

"I'm sure you're asleep," the voice says, and it takes him a moment to recognize it as female, "but even those as heavily drugged as you are can hear and process what others say to them. With that in mind, I want you to listen to me and pay close attention to my words. You will leave Damien alone from this point forward."

He wants to bristle against this woman's authoritative tone, but he can feel the morphine pumping through his system again. The automated medication dispersal is a godsend, even if it sometimes robs him of some of his autonomy. The lack of pain is better than pretty much anything else right now.

"I understand your devotion toward him," the woman continues, then lets out a low, almost sensual chuckle. "You have no idea how much I understand that level of devotion. But you have gone about things entirely incorrectly, and that will rob you of the closeness you want with Damien. Face it, Mr. Powell, you've ruined your chance at anything more than disdain from him. If I were you, I'd find myself a new school to attend and forget you ever heard Damien Thorn's name. If you don't? Well, let's just say that it won't be pleasant for you. If you think these burns are painful, you have no idea what pain can truly mean."

He struggles to get his eyelids to open. He wants to see this woman who's threatening him. How did she get into his room in the first place? Where are the doctors and nurses that are _always_ in his room?

"Have a good rest of your life, Mr. Powell, and know that I'll be watching you. If you step out of line toward Damien, I'll see to it that the price of disobedience is stiff and eternally painful."

And then she's gone. He can hear her stepping out of the room, but still can't get a look at her, thanks to the morphine kicking in. The last things he remembers before consciousness is lost again are the scent of her expensive perfume and the threat she leveled at him.


End file.
